1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to duplex connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking device to resist unlatching of tandem plugs when mated within receptacles and relates to a tool to unlatch the tandem plugs from the mated receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a duplex fiber optic connector 11 in accordance with the prior art. Generally, the duplex connector 11 includes a first plug 13 and a second plug 15, which are identically structured and which are joined together by a clip body 17. The clip body 17 may be structured to hold the first and second plugs 13 and 15 in a removable fashion, e.g., by a snap fit, or in a more permanent fashion, e.g., by an adhesive.
The first plug 13 includes a flexible first latch 19. The first latch 19 includes left and right ears 21. The second plug 15 includes a flexible second latch 23 with left and right ears 25. A flexible trigger 27 is attached to the clip body 17 at a living hinge portion 29. The trigger 27 may be depressed to apply simultaneous downward pressure onto the first and second latches 19 and 23.
FIG. 2 illustrates the duplex fiber optic connector 11 mated to an adapter 31. When attaching the first and second plugs 13 and 15 into mating receptacles within the adapter 31, the first and second latches 19 and 23 bend downwardly. As the first and second plugs 13 and 15 enter onto the receptacles, the ears 21 and 25 snap upwardly as the ears 21 and 25 pass by internal ledges within the receptacles. The engagements between the ears 21 and 25 and the internal ledges within the receptacles act to retain the first and second plugs 13 and 15 within the receptacles, respectively.
To disconnect the first and second plugs 13 and 15, the user depresses the trigger 27, which applies a downward pressure on the first and second latches 19 and 23. When the latches 19 and 23 are depressed, the ears 21 and 25 move downward away from the internal ledges within the receptacles, such that the first and second plugs 13 and 15 may be removed from the receptacles. More detail concerning duplex connectors can be found in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,579,425; 6,672,898 and 7,632,125, which are herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,125, as exemplified in FIG. 3 herein, appreciated a problem with duplex fiber optic connectors. With duplex fiber optic connectors, the plugs are susceptible to accidental latch depression and unauthorized tampering. To prevent disconnection of the duplex connectors from mated receptacles, U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,125 provides a hood 10 to cover the latches of the plugs. The hood 10 includes openings 42 to accept prongs 132 of a tool 130 and a middle opening 44 to accept a center tab 134 of the tool 130. The prongs 132 are able to depress the latches. Then, the tool 130 can remove the duplex connector by virtue of a snap attachment between the center tab 134 and a lip of the middle hole 44 of the hood 10.